wildpocketsfandomcom-20200213-history
Builder Manual Chap. 06
Permissions Everything you use in your game will be located in the Wild Pockets web server, and because of that everyone can see and use your files (should you allow them to). The permissions system allows you to allow other users to view, use and modify a file that you own. You can make a file public to everyone, in which case everyone that uses the Wild Pockets game builder will be able to find it in the Library, or you can add read and write controls to specific users. This (in addition to the "sync" system) allows multiple individuals to work as part of a team with Wild Pockets very easily. Note: Public files will be displayed and can be found in the Library. However, if the folder that a file resides in is not Public as well, other users will not be able to navigate to the file's directory. Users can only see the contents of a folder if they have permissions to do so, even if there are files within that folder that are public. Keep in mind that this does not prevent people from copying your assets since they can drag and drop from the Library to the Explorer. Version Lock Editor Every time a user makes a change to a file, Wild Pockets doesn't replace the old version with the new one, it stores the old version and the new version. So if a user changes a file 1000 times that means that the Wild Pockets server will store 1000 copies of that same file. This system allows users to use assets that another user created without the fear that the asset will suddenly change or be deleted. The version lock editor contains a list of every asset that your pocket uses (you must run your application using test mode at least once for the list to be populated). You can freeze an asset so that the pocket will ignore newer versions and keep using the version that it currently is using. You can change the version of an asset if you want to use an older version (click on the version number to change it). And you can disable assets and prevent them from being used entirely. For more information, visit Chap. 16C --- Version Locking (1.6) in the Programming Manual . Note: The version lock editor is useful if you work in a team and want to prevent the pocket from using newer versions of a file, or if you're using someone else's asset and they suddenly change it. It should be used by advanced users that want to control which versions of a file the game will use. Publishing Publishing a game makes it so that it's available for your friends to play. When you publish a game you can specify whether or not it will be public. A public game will be added to the Wild Pockets Gallery for everyone to play. You can also choose to set it to private and only allow your friends to play the game (you must send them the link to the pocket). Publishing is very simple, follow these steps to do it: #Save your Scene #Sync all files that are used by the game #Test your pocket ("Debug -> Begin Test") #Preview your pocket ("Debug -> Play Pocket in View Page") #Click "File -> Quick Publish" #Fill in requested information (Pocket Name, Description, Thumbnail, etc.) All of these steps are to ensure that everything is in order, and that all files used by the game are up to date and present in the server directory. It's good to note that you will need a thumbnail image to publish the game. You can take a screenshot of the game, or use a custom image.